Why are all the Hot Guys Taken?
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: Even if she couldn't entirely see his face, someone who radiated a form of quiet beauty was someone who obtained it. Right? The title explains the whole jist of the story. Percabeth. Fluff (well, I think). R&R! One-shot.


**I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories; though I was feeling in a one-shot-y mood today. Blame me all you want .**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns all.**

* * *

She was at a local book store when her gaze managed to fixate on him. He was gorgeous. Completelay and inordinately handsome; that distinguishing type of handsome that was so at variance from the others. She inattentively bit her lip as he neared closer, his curtained eyes shielded by the mass of his dark unkempt hair; analyzing each book with a subtle look of unworthiness. Even if she couldn't entirely see his face, someone who radiated a form of quiet beauty was someone who obtained it. Right?

When he took note of her promixity, she practically dropped to her knees, baffled and appeased that _her_ assumptions were notably accurate. He, referring to Mister (undoubtedly) Sexy, glanced at her momentarily whilst throwing a mandatory smile at her. Mandatory meaning polite; he didn't smile just to acknowledge her of attractiveness. She would be a fool to ever picture a guy like _him_ with a creature like _her_. She rebounded the smile with an awkward half smile, quickly dividing her attention back to the books in front of her.

While he continued with his previous activity, she took this as an opportunity to fully take in his outward aspects, which definitely was suiting to the human eye. The first pecularity that was more evident than the others was his eyes. Now, she had seen very exquisite, quite deviating eyes but his were profoundly unique amongst others. They were the rarest shade od green, she identified them as sea green, that had camoflauged flecks of a pretty oceanic blue. If not for her glasses, she wouldn't be granted such as much of a pleasing image of the stranger beside her.

The second noticeable aspect of person had to be their smile; she still couldn't determine why his was so infectious. His mouth unknowingly lifted one side of his lips, deeming that he had a lopsided smile. Most people look odd when they acquired such a smile, but to her she found it impossible that it so happened to upturn his attractiveness. A quality she coveted for.

The third element that she took note of was his height and well-sculpted body. To a girl who was only five-three, a guy who towered over you was your basic description of being tall; so in general, he was tall. He wore a baseball tee with a band's, she wasn't good with bands, logo printed on the front. The shirt fit him tight and well, exhibiting the subtle amount of muscle he had. She was positive that underneath that shirt of his was something that was worthy of glory.

After taking a cursory glance at the beautiful stranger, she sighed as he ran his fingers, certainly not without a struggle, through his cluttered black hair. Making a wish that those were her fingers.

"Um, sorry, to bother you and everything, but do you know if there's an architecture section around here?" someone asked out of the veer of her ears.

Alarmed, she jumped and turned towards the speaker, who was expectedly the gorgeous creation she had observed beforehand. As he smiled apologetically she found herself becoming abnormally warm until she realized she was blushing. She tried to compose herself: straightening her blazer, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and clearing her throat silently. If she was aiming for casual she presented a bucket load full of awkwardness.

"Well, I haven't particularly looked for the architecture section before but I'll be willing to help. Uh, that is if you want me to," she hastily added, the fear of rejection approaching her mind.

Gorgeous Boy sent a look of appreciation towards her way, something she was not accustomed to. "Thanks, and if you find anything Ancient Greek related, grab it. And I'm Percy, by the way."

Percy smiled warmly and held out a hand for her to shake, to which she generously complied. She felt that it was appropriate to introduce herself as well, "I'm Doris, I know, it's a weird name."

Percy's eyes glinted with a brief amount of recognition and abruptness, then he grinned in understanding, "Well, Doris, your name means "sea" in Greek, which I find pretty damn awesome. I sort of have this connection to the sea, and any body of water; it's like my second home."

Doris didn't know how to respond to that piece of information so she settled with a small smile and decided to find out the purpose for his book hunt, "Are you hoping to pursue a career in architecture?"

Percy snorted in amusement, casting a skeptical expression at Doris, who only held the strength to blush, unsure of what caused his incredulous reaction. Blushing and Doris were two obvious connections.

"Nah, someone I know has this weird passion for it. We never find to the time to see each other properly, and we meet up every two weeks, sit down, and have a nice conversation. Y'know? It's become, sort of, a tradition for me to bring something for them. Combining their two favorite things, other than me; books and architecture is a double bonus. So, this means a lot to me, no matter people think. I use this as a time to cherish some moments with them."

Doris was entirely positive if this person he was mentioning, enforcing so much admiration into his words, was a person of interest or someone he simply looked up to. Doris wasn't educated with his life, she properly introduced herself not even ten seconds ago, and here she was, wanting to be featured in his life for selfish reasons. She wanted someone to talk about her incorporating so much love and admiration into their words that it'd make her faint of importance.

Percy's eyes trailed over the alignment of various books until his extravagant eyes lit up in indulgence and that was when Doris took note that her two minutes in heaven with Percy was coming to a dreaded conclusion.

In Percy's hands he held a book centralizing the work of Ancient Greece buildings, and a few fun facts. Percy flipped through the book glaring and smiling in reminisce at a few pages. Doris guessed that calling Percy weird was exceptable at this point.

"I found a book," Percy announced obviously, "Thanks for helping me, Doris, maybe I'll see you around?"

Doris did not know if he was indicating that he wanted to see her again or if he meant 'If I see you, I'll see you', so she resolved with a questioning: "Sure?"

Percy chuckled, shaking his head, "Bye."

Doris could only wave her farewell.

~Scene Change®~

Doris hurriedly ran up the steps that lead to her dorm. She had forgotten that she was appointed an evening work shift at the restaurant she worked at. At seventeen, being occupied at Bj's was as high class as it'll get. Doris predetermined what she had ambitions for in her near future. That contained receiving: a driver's permit, graduating with a possible 5.0, raising her own money for her visioned college, purchasing her own car, and remaining in a stable relationship with a guy she undoubtedly would fall in love with. It was too much to ask for to any other teenager, but Doris was a girl with strong-minded goals.

Doris ineptly struggled to locate her keys, and was rescued from her silly burden when her roommate opened the door suspiciously, with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Dori, need some help there?" her roommate questioned in feign sarcasm, recognizing Doris' bashfulness and never pushing her to the point of discomfort. Her roommate chuckled as Doris blushed in embarassment.

"Sorry, I'm sort of in a rush. Spent too much time at the book store and got distracted," Doris explaines, cordially push past her roommate, adrift in a frenzy to get ready. And that was when an unidentified aroma of a sweetly scented perfume invaded her nostrils.

"Annabeth, are you wearing perfume?" Doris asked, thoroughly surprised.

Annabeth was not your conventional California girl, with the blonde hair and an impressive tan. Yes, she obtained those qualities, but her appearence was. . .altered. Annabeth had a mass of crimpy honey blonde hair, that was averagely secured with a hair-tie, though while it was set high above her shoulders, Doris could surveyingly predict it reached past her shoulders. Annabeth wasn't interested in the latest fashion as obsessively as a few teen girls, her trademark essentials were her converse and a pair of shorts.

Something intensely prominent about Annabeth were her eyes. Not your pretty, mutated blue eyes but grey eyes. Vibrant grey eyes that incredibly reflected all the corresponding intelligence she adhered in her mind. Her eyes were a considerable outcast amongst the rest of her imposing semblance. Doris could definitely admit that they were a bit enforcing and scary.

For the first time of entering the dorm, Doris realized Annabeth was wearing a dress and make-up. Make-up was said to be insubstantial to Annabeth, though apparently not. She had this silvery/dark greyish eyeshadow expertly applied onto her lids, and a subtle pink lip gloss on her plump lips. Doris could not purposely ignore the unwanted jealousy that was slowly forming. Annabeth was beautiful; natural and with brief support*.

The dress wasn't anything extremely noticeable, but it did give a nice exhibit to her long, toned, and tan legs. Doris was a stick compared to Annabeth, her insecurities always flared when around her.

"What's the occasion?" Doris asked, nodding at Annabeth's elaborate, reciporated self. Hoping she wasn't coming off as an annoyingly prying person, but Annabeth didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," Annabeth replied, blushing incoveniently, "Do I look all right? I'm not the type of girl to fret about her appearence, but I'm seeing my boyfriend for the first time in about two weeks. If you recognized our relationship, that would be a considerable long time. So, how do I look?"

Doris frowned in puzzlement, was Annabeth distitute of her vision to realize how beautiful she was? "You look amazing, why'd you ask?"

Annabeth smiled, abashed by the compliment, "If you haven't noticed, but I'm insecure in more areas than others. This area, today, just so happened to take the prize. It certainly is hard admitting that, but I feel like you can relate to me in this distant sort of way."

Whenever Annabeth inconspicously tried to make a sly connection with Doris, it was disturbed by her abrupt personality. Doris was something Annabeth conspired on figuring out, no matter how uncomortable Doris became.

Doris really couldn't detect suitable words to respond to Annabeth, so she choose her most accustomed way; being outrageously blunt and awkward, "Oh, have fun."

Annabeth drew up an eyebrow in buried dissappoint and expected understanding. An expression Doris was coming to familiarize.

And she was sorry for that.

~Scene Change®~

Doris was accountable for tables nine through twelve; any complications held at said tables resulted in crude words and a lessened paycheck. Both Doris strived to elude. She wasn't capable of handling verbal abusement nor could she tolerate being treated unfairly for minor mistakes, which were greatly emphasized in the business of food related industries.

Doris carefully dodged her fellow waiters and waitresses, nimbly making her way to her destination. Doris roundly stopped in her tracks, depressingly eyeing the pair she was bound to serve, no matter how dolorous she would feel.

Mr. Sexy was seated beside Annabeth, her stunning roommate, with his arm wrapped around her tightly, muttering endearments into her ears, gently kissing her on the cheek repeatedly. Annabeth elatedly pushed Percy away, failing to swerve from his unpredicted kisses, laughing as he placed an awkward kiss on her earlobe; shying away from her.

Doris slowly walked forward, the couple negligent to her approaching presence. She was fascinated in the sight before her, never had she been caught in the midst of a coincidence. It sure was a sight to observe.

Annabeth lovingly ran her fingers through Percy's hair that was styled with gel, then quickly replaced that love with disgust, pulling her hand back dramatically, wiping her hands on a napkin. Percy only rolled his appealing green eyes, shoving Annabeth with his broad shoulder.

"Stop that, my mom said it looked nice and you just ruined my masterpiece," Percy complained theatrically, cautiously trying to regulate his ordinarily messy hair.

"I'm doing you a favor; you look ridiculous," Annabeth truthfully said as Percy pouted, retracting his hands away from his hair.

"And what'd you do? Draw on your face with crayon," Percy retorted, chuckling at Annabeth's agitated reaction.

Doris' eyes enlarged, they were complaining over the altercations most couples would reward with their never-ending gaping eyes. Annabeth stared Percy down as he did the same, then in unpracticed unison they both said, "Well, I did it for you."

Percy was the first to addressed what previously happened and blushed reluctantly while Annabeth smirked, kissing him on the cheek.

Doris was, without exaggeration, overwhelmed by the scene and made a floundering noise that ricocheted off of the back of her throat and was sounded abruptly. Percy and Annabeth turned to her quickly, their senses on cue.

"Doris?" they both said, one out of recognition, the other out of surprise.

"Um, I'll come back when you both are ready," Doris mumbled, silently beginning to walk away, but Percy stopped her.

"No, we're ready. It's all right," Percy assured her, his eyes almost pleading with her,

Annabeth looked lost, "How do you two know each other?"

Percy took note of Doris' inability to reply. "She was the girl who helped me pick out your book."

Doris was confident Percy did that all own his own, his gain for acceptance from Annabeth visible now. Doris was aware of jealousy being known in relationships, though Annabeth seemed pretty content with Percy's answer, delighted even, "Really? Well, you've got a great taste in books. How 'bout we go to the book store some time?"

She shrugged, loosing her cool as Percy winked at her. It was seen as an ecouragement rather than a flirtatious action. Annabeth seemed unsatisfied with her response, yet smiled, finally receiving a small one back from Doris.

"So, what would you guys like to eat?"

"I'll have the parmesan crusted chicken sandwich," Percy said quickly.

"We don't serve that during this time."

"How could you not? What type of restaurant-"

"Percy. Look at the menu. It's only served during lunch hours, it's dinner now."

"So? More people would actually come here if they didn't serve by hours," Percy whined, gesturing to the nearly occupied restaurant.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just choose something from the dinner section."

"No. I want my parmesan crusted chicken sandwich."

Doris watched as the couple bickered, they went from a cute, affectionate couple to a couple that was surprisingly still together without cutting each other's throat out. As Doris attempted to slip away from the scene, overlooked, Annabeth called her name over the commotion and careen of the restaurant. She wasn't escaping anytime soon.

As she returned, Percy held Annabeth against his chest, lazily playing with Annabeth's hair as she anaylzed the menu, critically. It was evident that Annabeth won the short-termed arguement; a triumphant smirk was placed on her lips as she glanced at Doris.

"We know what we want to order."

"Er, OK."

While Doris took their orders, gradually inching away from the distracted couple, she gazed breathlessly at Percy, a single theorization only just comprehending in her mind as Percy's provocative actions returned.

Why are all the hot guys taken?

* * *

*** Daughters of Athena aren't meant to be thought out as outrageously beautiful, but I feel like children of the gods are just more appealing than average mortals because of their genes, you know? Godlike and whatnot. So I wanted to emphasize that. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Please leave a review? Yeah? I tried my hardest to incorporate fluff. :p It aint easy for me.**

**Have an awesome day/night. :D Sorry for any grammatical errors, too, I typed this on a phone.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
